


Part of the Plan

by FireflysLove



Series: Tilted [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Jyn is Bad at Emotions, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireflysLove/pseuds/FireflysLove
Summary: Or: Cassian's Jacket was my favorite Rogue One Minor CharacterCassian wakes up, Jyn's cold, Kay's still helpful with explanations





	Part of the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I did not intend for a beast, but a beast this thing may be. 
> 
> Title from the Dan Fogelberg song

There’s a faint sound of tapping, as if through glass and liquid. It’s been there for a while, intermittent among the other liquid sounds. Cassian doesn’t think anything’s strange about the entire world being filtered through liquid, but then again, he was pretty sure he had died on Scarif, so maybe this was some kind of ocean-y afterlife. 

He’s vaguely aware when the liquid sounds give way to the sharper, crisper sounds of movement through atmosphere, but the change doesn’t seem significant. 

And then, of course, he wakes up. 

* * *

 

The lights of the medbay are turned down low for the night. It’s somewhere in the wee hours of the morning, but Jyn finds it difficult to sleep in the persistent cold of Hoth, and the medbay is always the warmest place.

She’s taken up residence in the chair beside Cassian’s bed again. In a few hours, Ellie will come along to shuffle her out, but for now, it’s warm and quiet, and she can assure herself that it’s still not a dream. 

They had taken him out of the bacta tanks three days ago, and despite Ellie’s confidence, there had been no visible changes in his condition. He was alarmingly pale and thin, and Jyn swore she could still smell the ozone from Scarif on him, although there was no damn way that was possible. 

Some combination of the heat and dark makes her feel suddenly tired, and she closes her eyes, meaning only to doze for a moment. 

She’s awakened out of a deep sleep by a sudden noise next to her ear. It takes a moment to register as shouting, and she jerks her head up, ignoring the crick in her neck, to find the room suddenly bright and swarming with med droids. Ellie seizes her by the arm and nearly drags her out of the room.

The door slams shut behind her, and she’s left, dazed, in the cold corridor of Hoth’s main base. Without anything else to do, she wanders back to her room. Her parka is still slung over the back of the chair in the medbay, and there’s not enough energy on Hoth to heat the damn place, so she pulls every blanket in her bunk up around her. She’s reaching under the bed for more when she wraps her hand around something furry. 

A yank reveals it to be another parka. It’s not hers, and the Alliance had only issued her one, cold-weather gear still being in short supply. A closer examination in the weak light from the one overhead lamp, and Jyn is fairly certain that she’s holding Cassian’s jacket from before Scarif. She hadn’t given it any thought, but would have assumed that it had been lost somewhere in the move to Hoth and the general chaos surrounding the Death Star. 

Not one to complain about opportunity knocking, she wraps herself in it, piles the blankets on top of her, and promptly falls back asleep.

* * *

 

The first thing Cassian’s actually aware of is a weight awkwardly sprawled across his right hip. It’s warm, and when he brings his hand up to feel it, it’s soft. 

Then he remembers Scarif.

His eyes open, seeing only white, and he feels a deep, primal fear that claws its way out of his chest in a scream. The thing under his hand shoots up, bringing his hand with it, and he only briefly registers Jyn’s face before everything becomes a confusing mess of droids and beeping and finally, something overwhelms him, and he fades back into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

The next time Cassian wakes up, it’s much, much calmer. He blinks his eyes open, and once again, everything is white. It takes only a few seconds for the fixtures on the ceiling to come into focus, and then it makes sense. This is a medbay. It also explains the tugging of lines in what feels like every inch of his skin. He’s desperately thirsty, not a little hungry, and in need of an hour long shower in the ‘fresher. 

He clears his throat.

A droid comes wheeling over, and flutters their hand around, beeping in binary that Cassian’s a little too dazed to translate. Another joins the first, and this one clearly speaks Basic.

“Captain Andor, it is a relief to see you awake at last,” she says. 

“Scarif?” he asks, the first thing that comes to mind,

“Successful,” she says, “The Death Star was destroyed two months ago. Some of your squad survived the mission. There will be time for explanations later, first, we must determine a few things.”

It’s not a satisfactory response, but she’s not giving him much else. 

After a thorough examination, Ellie the med droid calmly explains to Cassian his injuries. The fall down the shaft had fractured vertebrae and ribs and severely bruised his pelvis, and time in the bacta had only done so much for them. The rest would take time and bone growth treatments. The rest of his injuries, namely pieces of shrapnel embedded in his skin from the shockwave, had been removed before he was placed in the bacta, and not even a scar remained.

“Can I walk?” he finally asked after a long silence.

Ellie seemed to hesitate. “We don’t know,” she finally says. “There’s no real way to tell without trying.” 

Cassian goes to sit up, he’s damn well going to try right now, but Ellie catches him.

“Not today, Captain Andor,” she says. “You must regain your strength first. However… I will see if I can find…” she wheels off before finishing this sentence.

A few moments later, he finds out why, as she returns, followed by a very unexpected face. A towering droid enters the room, and Cassian’s never seen a being look so happy in his entire life.

“Cassian!” K-2SO says.

“Kay!” Cassian shouts back. “How? What? Why?” 

Kay explains everything that Ellie had not, including some very important details like exactly who had made it off that godforsaken planet, and why they were on Hoth, and what/where Hoth was, and how the kriff Kay was still alive.

He also told Cassian about Alderaan and the true power of the Death Star. Cassian felt his stomach knot at this news. He had hoped that the Empire was overestimating it, that Jedha and Scarif had been the extent of its power. 

At least it was gone now. 

“Where are they all?” he asks Kay after a moment absorbing that information. 

“Who?”

“The rest of Rogue One? I thought I saw Jyn when I first woke up,” he says. “They dragged her out of here.”

Kay looks over Cassian at something, and points. “That’s her parka,” he says. “It was unwise of her to leave it here. Hoth is cold to you beings with flesh.”

“I’m not sure it was by choice, Kay,” Cassian says.

“It wasn’t,” a voice says from the door. 

Cassian’s eyes flick to the door, and Jyn walks in, fully bundled in a different coat. It’s awfully familiar.

“Is that my jacket?” he asks, rather incredulously.

“It was under my bed and I was cold,” Jyn says defensively. “Some droids decided to drag me out of here without mine.”

“Trade you,” Cassian says, gesturing to hers. 

She cracks a grin at this, and starts to shrug it off. 

“Not that it doesn’t look good on you,” he says, and even though her back is to him, the red creeping up her neck is enough to give away her blush. “But apparently Hoth is cold and I’m going to need it.”

“Hoth is an icy hell ball,” Jyn says.

“No, Jyn, give us your  _ real _ opinion,” Cassian says. 

Jyn smiles again, and Cassian thinks it’s something he’d like to see more. 

“Were you sleeping in my lap when I woke up that first time?” he asks.

“My bunk is cold, and you seemed lonely,” Jyn says. “I didn’t mean to actually fall asleep, sorry about that.”

“No, no,” Cassian says. “It’s no problem at all. Waking up and seeing your face is hardly my least favorite thing in the galaxy.” 

The blush climbs back into her cheeks, and she bites her lip for a moment before making an excuse, and nearly bolting out the door. 

Cassian watches it shut behind her, confused and a little hurt.

* * *

Jyn stops in the corridor just outside the medbay door, and leans against the wall. She hadn’t expected to have such a positive emotional reaction to seeing Cassian away, and the entire situation had overwhelmed her. In the past, the best solution to such high emotional states, usually because her life was in danger, had been to run away. Precedent set, she just followed her instincts.

It’s only when she gets back to her bunk and shuts the door behind her that she realizes she’s still wearing Cassian’s jacket.

 

**Author's Note:**

> TBC
> 
> @anakinslefthand on Tumblr


End file.
